7Movies
7Movies is an Australian free-to-air digital television multichannel operated by Seven Network Movies * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (co-production with Marvel Entertainment and The Donners' Company) * The Sentinel (2006) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company and Ingenious Film Partners) * The Devil Wears Prada (2006) * Borat (2006) * Pathfinder (2007) * The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) (co-production with Marvel Studios, Constantin Film and 1492 Pictures) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) (with Fox Atomic) * The Darjeeling Limited (2007) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising (2007) (co-production with Walden Media) * Hitman (2007) * Choke (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * 27 Dresses (2008) (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Jumper (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Street Kings (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and 3 Arts Entertainment) * What Happens in Vegas (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, 21 Laps and Mosaic Media Group) * Meet Dave (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, Friendly Films, Deep River Productions and Walks Into a Bar Productions) * The Happening (2008) (co-production with UTV Motion Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) * The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) * Babylon A.D. (2008) * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and The Donners' Company) * Max Payne (2008) * Australia (2008) * The Rocker (2008) (co-production with Fox Atomic and 21 Laps) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * Marley & Me (2008) (co-production with Regency Enterprisesand Sunswept Entertainment) * Bride Wars (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Birdie and Riche Ludwig) * Dragonball Evolution (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) (co-production with Marvel Entertainment, The Donners' Company and Seed) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Josephson Entertainment) * Post Grad (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic and Montecito Picture Company) * I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic and 1492 Pictures) * All About Steve (2009) (co-production with Radar Pictures and Fortis Films) * Whip It (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Flower Films) * Jennifer's Body (2009) (co-production with Fox Atomic) * Amelia (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Crazy Heart (2009) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush and Regency Enterprises) * Avatar (2009) (co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment) * Tooth Fairy (2010) (co-production with Walden Media, Blumhouse and Mayhem Pictures) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) (co-production with 1492 Pictures and Sunswept Entertainment) * Our Family Wedding (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) (co-production with Color Force) * Date Night (2010) (co-production with 21 Laps) * Just Wright (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Marmaduke (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprisesand Davis Entertainment Company) * Cyrus (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Scott Free) * The A-Team (2010) (co-production with Scott Free, Top Cow Productions and Stephen J. Cannell) * Knight and Day (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Pink Machine) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) (co-production with Walden Media) * Predators (2010) (co-production with Troublemaker Studiosand Davis Entertainment) * Vampires Suck (2010) * Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) * Love & Other Drugs (2010) (co-production with Regency Enterprises, New Regency, Stuber Pictures and Bedford Falls Productions) * Machete (2010) (co-production with Troublemaker Studios) * 127 Hours (2010) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) (co-production with Everest Entertainment) * Black Swan (2010) (co-production with Cross Creek Picturesand Phoenix Pictures) * Unstoppable (2010) (co-production with Scott Free Productions) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader(2010) (co-production with Walden Media) * Gulliver's Travels (2010) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) (co-production with Color Force) * Water for Elephants (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) (Co-production with Marvel Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry and Donners' Company) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) (co-production with Davis Entertainment Company) * Monte Carlo (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprisesand DiNovi Pictures) * The Big Year (2011) (co-production with Red Hour Films, Sunswept Entertainment, and Deuce Three) * The Sitter (2011) (co-production with Michael De Luca) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company) * In Time (2011) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Strike Entertainment) * We Bought a Zoo (2011) (co-production with Vinyl Films and LBI Entertainment) * Chronicle (2012) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * This Means War (2012) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * Prometheus (2012) (co-production with Scott Free) * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * The Watch (2012) (co-production with 21 Laps) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) (co-production with Color Force) * Chasing Mavericks (2012) (co-production with Walden Mediaand Deuce Three) * Parental Guidance (2012) (co-production with ) * Gravity (2013) (co-production with Heyday Films (uncredited) * Grudge Match (2013) (co-production with Gerber Pictures) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * 300: Rise of an Empire (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Cruel and Unusual Films) * Godzilla (2014) (co-production with Legendary Pictures) * Blended (2014) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions and Flower Films) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jersey Boys (2014) (co-production with GK Films) * Tammy (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * If I Stay (2014) (with New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Annabelle (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Inherent Vice (2014) * Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Focus (2015) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment and Di Novi Pictures) * Run All Night (2015) * Get Hard (2015) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions) * The Water Diviner (2015) * Hot Pursuit (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Entourage (2015) (co-production with HBO) * Max (2015) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Magic Mike XXL (2015) * The Gallows (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Blumhouse Productions) * Vacation (2015) (with New Line Cinema) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) * We Are Your Friends (2015) * Black Mass (2015) (with Cross Creek Pictures) * The Intern (2015) * Pan (2015) * Our Brand Is Crisis (2015) * The 33 (2015) * Creed (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * Point Break (2015) * How to Be Single (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Midnight Special (2016) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Cruel and Unusual Films and Atlas Entertainment) * Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and CubeVision) * Keanu (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Monkeypaw Productions and Principato-Young Entertainment * Me Before You (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Central Intelligence (2016) (with New Line Cinema and Universal Pictures) (co-production with Blue Grass Films) * The Nice Guys (2016) (with Silver Pictures) * The Conjuring 2 (2016) (with New Line Cinema) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Jerry Weintraub Productions, and Dark Horse Entertainment) * Lights Out (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Atomic Monster Productions and Grey Matter Productions) * Suicide Squad (2016) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Atlas Entertainment) * War Dogs (2016) (co-production with Green Hat Films and The Mark Gordon Company) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, FilmNation Entertainment, Flashlight Films & Malpaso Productions) * Storks (2016) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Stoller Global Productions) * The Accountant (2016) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) (co-production with Heyday Films and Weed Road Pictures) * Live by Night (2016) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (co-production with New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Anonymous Content, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group, DC Entertainment, and Vertigo Entertainment) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) (co-production with Legendary Pictures and Tencent Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (co-production with New Line Cinema and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, and Rickard Pictures) * CHiPs (2017) (co-production with Panay films and Primate Pictures) * Unforgettable (2017) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Weed Road Pictures) * Everything, Everything (co-production with Alloy Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Wonder Woman (2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) * The House (2017) (co-production with New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, Gary Sanchez Productions and Good Universe) * Dunkirk (2017) (co-production with Syncopy Inc.) * Annabelle: Creation (2017) (with New Line Cinema, Atomic Monster Productions and The Safran Company) * It (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, KatzSmith Productions) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (co-production with Warner Animation Group and Vertigo Entertainment) * Geostorm (2017) (co-production with Electric Entertainment and Skydance Media) * Justice League (2017) (co-production with DC Films, Atlas Entertainment and Cruel and Unusual Films) (under Access Entertainment) * The 15:17 to Paris (2018) * Game Night (2018) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and De Line Pictures) * Rampage (2018) (co-production with Seven Bucks Entertainment, ASAP Entertainment, Flynn Picture Company, New Line Cinema, Twisted Media and Wrigley Pictures) Category:Foxstar Channels Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas